


now and later

by favspacetwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, hints of exhibitionism, no real spoilers other than where each of them end up after the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: Oikawa’s heart flutters. “Wow, doeseveryone’stour guide hold their hand and carry their bags, or did I just get a special one?”Iwaizumi lets go of his hand to punch him in the shoulder.As happy as he is to get the grand tour of UC Irvine, though, Oikawa didn’t realize it would be happening before he even dropped his stuff off at Iwaizumi’s dorm room. He’d been counting on a little alone time before anything else when he spent a very involved fifteen minutes in a single-stall family restroom at the airport.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1405
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive, short and sweet





	now and later

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with another iwaoi fic... this one doesn't start off with dom top iwa but it definitely ends with it. respect to oikawa but he just can't take dick without losing his mind and that's ok!

“Alright, this is our stop.”

Iwaizumi hasn’t let go of his hand since they found each other at the airport. Oikawa smiles and lets Iwaizumi tug him off the bus, duffel bag gripped tightly in his other hand as they step out onto a sidewalk filled with carefree UC Irvine students who seem to be happy that the weekend is finally here.

It’s a picture-perfect Saturday morning: sun shining bright, not a cloud in the sky, a balmy 21 degrees. The lack of humidity almost makes Oikawa cry with relief. While moving to Argentina was one of the best decisions he’s ever made, neither he nor his hair was prepared for the subtropical climate.

“Do people actually  _ live  _ in these buildings?” Oikawa asks, gaping at the imposing, lavish structures in front of them.

“Nah, these are for classes,” Iwaizumi says. He pulls on Oikawa’s hand and leads him between two of the buildings toward a huge, grassy space. “My dorm is across campus, so I figured I could show you the quad on the way.”

Oikawa coos at him. “What a handsome tour guide~”

“Sh-shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbles, his cheeks flushing pink. After a few months apart, he’s clearly lost some of his immunity to Oikawa’s charms. 

Oikawa files this information away for later and smiles softly, watching Iwaizumi chatter and point out various locations as they walk through the quad together. He rarely gets to see his stoic boyfriend this animated, but Oikawa gets it; he can’t wait to show off the life he’s built in Argentina when Iwaizumi comes to visit him in a few months’ time.

This is Iwaizumi’s home now, for the next four years. Oikawa’s just happy to see him excited about it.

“These are the science buildings,” Iwaizumi says, gesturing to the left. “Most of my classes are in that one over there.”

“The lecture hall you always send me Snapchats from?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Come to think of it, Oikawa is incredibly grateful that they’re both abroad and immersed in new experiences at the same time. He knows people who have tried long distance relationships where only one of them travels to a new place, and almost all of those relationships ended within a year. He can understand why - he’s been so distracted with adjusting to a different culture and lifestyle and exploring Buenos Aires that he would feel guilty gushing about it to someone who’s stuck at home. This way, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both understand that just because they now have less time for each other doesn’t mean they care any less for each other.

“Hey, have you had coffee yet today?” 

Oikawa frowns. “It got served on the plane at some point, so… maybe?”

“What do you mean  _ maybe?” _

“Iwa-chan, it was a twelve-hour flight. I don’t even know what day it is.”

Iwaizumi snorts and reaches across him to swipe Oikawa’s duffel bag from his other hand. “C’mon, I’ll take you to my favorite place.”

Oikawa’s heart flutters. “Wow, does _ everyone’s  _ tour guide hold their hand and carry their bags, or did I just get a special one?”

Iwaizumi lets go of his hand to punch him in the shoulder.

As happy as he is to get the grand tour of UC Irvine, though, Oikawa didn’t realize it would be happening before he even dropped his stuff off at Iwaizumi’s dorm room. He’d been counting on a little alone time before anything else when he spent a very involved fifteen minutes in a single-stall family restroom at the airport after getting off the plane.

Oikawa bites his lip and stumbles a little when he clenches involuntarily around the plug inside him. If he has something else to focus on it’s pretty easy to ignore the sensation, but that doesn’t mean it’s not affecting him at all.

He squirms a little once they enter the coffee shop, the air conditioning making him shiver even as a flush rises to his cheeks from the way that makes the plug move. Iwaizumi seems to know the person at the counter; Oikawa’s tired enough that English is mostly escaping him, but he nods and smiles at the barista when Iwaizumi says something that’s clearly an introduction.

Oikawa hums appreciatively once he gets his drink and takes a big sip.

“Good?” Iwaizumi asks as they walk out into the sunshine. Oikawa nods. “Good. Alright, where do you wanna see next? There’s this outdoor market open on Saturdays and Sundays, or we could take the shuttle to the beach-”

“Actually,” Oikawa interrupts him, “maybe we should drop off my things in your room first.”

“Hm? Oh, no, it’s fine. You think I can’t carry your tiny little bag, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa snorts, but pulls on Iwaizumi’s hand to stop him. Iwaizumi turns toward him and Oikawa steps even closer, so that they’re nearly nose-to-nose. This close, Oikawa can count his eyelashes, see the flecks of hazel in the deep brown of his eyes.

“I’m sure you can handle my bag, Iwa-chan,” he purrs, rubbing over Iwaizumi’s biceps with his free hand. “But what about the rest of me?”

He can see the moment understanding dawns in Iwaizumi’s eyes. One brief, deep kiss later, Oikawa’s being tugged across the quad in a new direction. He yelps as the fast pace shifts the plug inside him, but tries to compose himself when Iwaizumi raises a quizzical eyebrow at him.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“You seemed so excited to show me around,” Oikawa teases him.

They bicker the rest of the way to Iwaizumi’s dorm as Oikawa tries not to waddle too obviously, keeping his breathing as even as possible as the plug moves with each step. It’s all going to be worth it for the look on Iwaizumi’s face when he realizes that Oikawa’s already slick and ready for him. Oikawa bites his lip thinking about how good that big, thick cock is going to feel inside him after months without it.

“Do you have your passport?” Iwaizumi asks him as they hurry along. “I need an ID to sign you in on weekends.”

“S’in my bag,” Oikawa mumbles, his cheeks burning as he starts to get more excited. His dick is… not entirely soft, and the pants he changed into at the airport aren’t giving him much room to breathe. 

Iwaizumi raises a brow at him but doesn’t comment further, rooting around in the outer zippered pocket until he finds Oikawa’s passport.

The security guard in the lobby of Iwaizumi’s dorm writes Oikawa’s name down in some kind of logbook while Oikawa prays his legs don’t wobble. She doesn’t ask him any questions beyond his name and phone number, which is lucky because Oikawa’s not the best at English even when he’s not being slowly driven insane by a butt plug.

“Th-thank you,” he manages when she hands him his passport back.

“What’s gotten into you? Why are you so jumpy?” Iwaizumi asks him as they walk toward the stairs. 

Oikawa snorts.  _ What’s gotten into him. _ “You’ll find out soon.”

“The hell does that mean,” Iwaizumi grumbles, holding the door to the stairwell open as Oikawa walks through.

The stairs are agony. Oikawa makes the mistake of going up first, but after two steps he realizes that Iwaizumi’s going to watch him the whole way and it makes him clench excitedly around the plug, which snubs up against his prostate every time he takes a stair. He holds onto the railing for dear life and tries to breathe through it, determined not to let Iwaizumi know what’s going on before they get to his room. His dick is more than half-hard now, twitching against the seam of his pants as it fills up.

“Why are you going so slow? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Oikawa sniffs at the concern in Iwaizumi’s voice. “Of course not.”

His knees wobble a little when he speeds up, since going slow was his only way to even somewhat control the amount of pleasure. By the time they get to the room labeled “Hajime Iwaizumi - Miyagi, Japan” in UC Irvine colors, Oikawa feels rabid.

“Hey, dude! Is this the boyfriend?”

Fuck. Oikawa forgot Iwaizumi lived in a suite. 

There are two boys sitting on a couch in the common area smiling expectantly at them. Oikawa has to get it together but it’s - it’s been months and - he just  _ can’t.  _ He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand, hoping to convey his urgency.

“Oh! Yeah, this is Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says. “I just picked him up from the airport.”

Oikawa can understand Iwaizumi’s English, but the native speakers start chattering so fast that it would be impossible to keep up even if his brain was working properly. He smiles and bows his head a little at them, trying to be polite, but tugs on Iwaizumi’s hand firmly.

“His flight was twelve hours, so he needs to rest a little,” Iwaizumi says after Oikawa does it twice.

One of the boys laughs. He’s still talking too fast for Oikawa to understand, but his sly expression makes it clear that he knows exactly what “resting” really means. It should be embarrassing, but Oikawa’s beyond caring. He just needs his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi’s face is red as he unlocks the door to his room. Oikawa nearly shoves him inside, pulling the door shut behind them and cornering Iwaizumi against it.

“Iwa-chan…”

His lips are already on Iwaizumi’s when he breathes out his name, months of pent-up longing dripping from each syllable. Iwaizumi moans into his mouth and drops Oikawa’s bag on the ground, smoothing his hands down Oikawa’s back before settling on his ass. He gives each cheek a squeeze, cupping them firmly, and Oikawa whines as the plug settles deeper.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers.

It sends a shiver up and down Oikawa’s body. He buries his fingers into Iwaizumi’s hair and licks into his mouth, nearly purring at Iwaizumi’s grip on his ass. He rolls his hips forward, letting Iwaizumi feel the need between his legs.

Iwaizumi gasps. “Baby...”

His voice is already rougher, low and clearly affected. Oikawa kisses him one more time, hard and deep, until both of them finally have to come up for air. Then, he steps back, nearly shaking with anticipation. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

Oikawa nods. “You have to get on the bed first.”

Iwaizumi arches an eyebrow but does as he’s told, stretching out on his dorm room bed and looking over at Oikawa expectantly.

“Iwa-chan, you have to take off your clothes, too! I thought that would be obvious.”

“Didn’t fucking say to,” Iwaizumi grumbles, but he’s grinning as he wriggles out of his pants and strips his shirt over his head.  _ Fuck,  _ Oikawa missed seeing this in person. They’ve had video chat sex, sure, but seeing his boyfriend’s arms and chest and abs and - well -  _ everything  _ over a laptop camera thousands of miles away doesn’t even come close to what he looks like in real life.

Oikawa’s on top of him before he can even blink, body moving without conscious effort. He hums happily and circles his hips squarely over Iwaizumi’s cock, which he can feel thickening up in his boxers. Iwaizumi’s eyes rake up and down his body as his hands come to rest on his waist.

“How come you didn’t take  _ your  _ clothes off?”

Oikawa preens. “That would spoil the surprise.”

He grinds down a little harder, mouth dropping open when the bulge of Iwaizumi’s cock presses up against him in just the right spot. Iwaizumi digs his fingers into his waist, broad palms warm through Oikawa’s shirt, and groans when Oikawa rocks down again. He rolls his hips up like he can’t help it, falling effortlessly into Oikawa’s rhythm and sending the plug right up against his prostate.

That’s when Oikawa decides he can’t wait any more.

Oikawa pries Iwaizumi’s hands off of him and turns around, straddling his boyfriend’s lap once more, this time facing the other way. He shimmies back a little until he can see the bulge in Iwaizumi’s boxers. Oikawa hums, stomach tightening as he thinks about how soon that’s going to be inside him.

He glances over his shoulder and grins when he sees Iwaizumi’s eyes focused on his ass. Oikawa takes hold of the waistband of his far-too-tight pants and starts to pull them down, slowly. Their only saving grace is that they’re decently stretchy.

“Are you paying attention, Iwa-chan?”

“What the fuck else would I be looking at,” Iwaizumi grumbles, rubbing at Oikawa’s thigh.

Oikawa giggles. “Mm, good. I wanted to be ready for you.”

He inches his pants down further and feels Iwaizumi’s hand tighten on his thigh, undoubtedly realizing that Oikawa is wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Except the jewel-tipped glass plug, of course. Oikawa can tell when Iwaizumi notices it by his sudden, rough groan.

“Oh,  _ fuck.” _

“Do you like it?” Oikawa sways his hips a little, sighing at the movement of the plug inside him. “I wore it just for you~”

He turns to glance at Iwaizumi again and flushes with heat at the hungry look in his eyes. Iwaizumi’s golden skin is stained pink all the way down to his pecs, his mouth open in a little round ‘o.’

“How long?” Iwaizumi croaks.

“Hm?”

Iwaizumi’s hand slides from his thigh to his ass, squeezing roughly. “How long have you had this in?”

“I put it in at the-” Oikawa cuts off with a small squeak when Iwaizumi presses on the plug, pushing it further inside- “at the airport before you got there.”

He lets go of his pants, the waistband so snug beneath the curve of his ass that it won’t go down any further over his spread thighs, pushing the cheeks up. Oikawa moans and arches his back when Iwaizumi spreads him apart and then forces the plug even deeper.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi breathes. “This whole time?” Oikawa nods. “Slut.”

Oikawa bites his lip and makes a strangled noise, cock blurting precome into his pants when Iwaizumi spanks him.

“Couldn’t even wait to get something inside you, huh?” Iwaizumi murmurs, tapping the plug again. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Oikawa smirks, satisfaction flooding him as he trembles. He reaches down to stroke over Iwaizumi’s cock, now straining at the seam of his boxers, before pulling it out through the slit. His hole throbs as he stares at it, stiff and hot and perfect in his hands, precome dripping down the fat head. Iwaizumi groans as Oikawa starts to play with his cock, sighing happily as he strokes up and down, reacquainting himself with the feel of it in his hands.

“I missed you,” he tells Iwaizumi’s dick.

“Missed you too, baby.”

“Mm, I was talking to little Iwa-chan, but thanks,” Oikawa chirps, tenderly circling his thumb around the head.

He gasps when Iwaizumi’s hand cracks down on his ass in retaliation. Iwaizumi rubs over the skin to soothe it before turning his attention to the plug and gently tugging on it. Oikawa whines at the feel of it twisting inside him and pushes his ass back for more, greedy.  _ “Nnh…” _

“Should’ve figured you were talking to my dick,” Iwaizumi murmurs, pulling the plug out to its widest point then letting it sink back inside. Oikawa  _ keens.  _ “You fucking fingered yourself in an airport bathroom just so you could sit on it quicker.”

Oikawa blushes hot and ducks his head, shoulders hunching as he tries to keep his breathing even. Iwaizumi starts to fuck him with the plug, angling the smooth glass forward so it pushes right where he’s most sensitive. A soft moan escapes him as he rolls his hips, trying to match Iwaizumi’s strokes.

“No no no, stay still,” Iwaizumi whispers. His voice sends a shiver down Oikawa’s back, low and dangerous, and Oikawa immediately does as he’s told. “Jesus fucking  _ Christ,  _ Tooru, I’m gonna ruin you.”

Oikawa gasps. A hot itch is building inside him, his hands going slack on Iwaizumi’s cock as the rhythm of the plug ties him up in knots.

All too soon, the movement stops; Iwaizumi turns his attention to Oikawa’s pants instead, tugging at them insistently. “Take these off.”

“I don’t wanna get up,” Oikawa whines.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before getting in bed fully clothed.”

Oikawa shoots him a glare but climbs off of him, biting his lip when the plug moves too. He nearly trips as he peels off his pants as quickly as possible in his haste to get back on the bed. Iwaizumi pulls off his own boxers, his eyes raking over Oikawa as he undresses, then slides his hand beneath his pillow and pulls out a half-full bottle of lube.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Iwaizumi’s lap. 

Iwaizumi’s dick is sitting stiff and heavy on his abs and Oikawa takes the opportunity to rub his own against it, rolling his hips and sighing brokenly at the hot friction. He leans in slightly for a kiss, but Iwaizumi yanks his head down the rest of the way to crush their mouths together and suck on his tongue. Oikawa clings to him and whines. Even with the plug inside him, he feels empty. 

The click of a bottle cap draws his attention immediately, his hole squeezing in anticipation as Iwaizumi pauses the kiss to pour lube on his hand. Oikawa hates how needy he feels - this was supposed to be about surprising and teasing his boyfriend, but Oikawa no longer feels like he has the upper hand. He blames Iwaizumi’s dick; it always makes him a little stupid.

Oikawa’s hands are braced on either side of Iwaizumi’s neck, and he moans and curls his fingers sharply into the sheets when Iwaizumi finally pulls the plug out completely, his body fighting around the widest part.  _ “Hah…” _

“S’gonna be cold,” Iwaizumi mumbles. The next second Oikawa yelps as cool, slick fingers probe at his hole.

“You couldn’t have waited for it to warm u-  _ nnngh,”  _ Oikawa groans, pressing his forehead to Iwaizumi’s shoulder as two thick fingers press inside.

“If I waited you would’ve bitched even more,” Iwaizumi says.

He’s right, of course, but Oikawa resents it being spoken so plainly. He opens his mouth to retort but all that comes out is another moan when Iwaizumi curls his fingers just right and starts to thrust.

Iwaizumi just laughs and kisses his temple, gripping Oikawa’s hip with his other hand. He must feel how relaxed Oikawa is, because he adds a third finger pretty quickly and grunts when Oikawa bites down on his collarbone.

“M’ready, m’ready,” Oikawa insists, rocking back and forth. His cock is still rubbing against Iwaizumi’s and the double stimulation is making him leak precome, smoothing the glide.  _ “Ah...” _

Usually Iwaizumi is overly cautious with the prep, always going for longer than Oikawa wants, but today he must be as desperate as Oikawa because he doesn’t fight him on it. He just kisses Oikawa’s temple again and pulls his fingers out, patting him on the ass with his clean hand. Oikawa pushes up onto his knees, grabbing the lube and shuffling back a little until he can squeeze some directly onto Iwaizumi’s cock.

Iwaizumi hisses. “What the hell, Tooru?”

“If I waited you would’ve bitched even more,” Oikawa parrots back at him, grinning as he tosses the bottle aside and gets himself situated, poised to sink down.

Iwaizumi arches an eyebrow at him but says nothing, the corner of his mouth quirking up dangerously. Oikawa shivers, licking his lips in anticipation, and reaches down to hold him still.

The stretch is  _ hot,  _ foreign after months without it, and so relentless that Oikawa has to lean forward and brace himself on Iwaizumi’s chest after about half of it is inside. Iwaizumi coos at him and rubs his lower back, anchoring him to the moment, and Oikawa bites his lip and sinks down the rest of the way with a hoarse cry.

“Shh shh shh,” Iwaizumi soothes, hands warm and steady, “there you go, baby, you’re so perfect.”

“I know I am,” Oikawa sniffs, trying his best to breathe through the sensation.

Iwaizumi snorts, which makes Oikawa giggle, and then they’re both laughing, whisper-quiet like anything louder might break the spell. Oikawa can’t describe how much he missed this, and he’s not surprised to discover a tear sliding down his cheek. He tries to be subtle about wiping it away, but he knows Iwaizumi sees him. It’s not from the laughter, it’s - it’s-

“Come here.” Iwaizumi holds out his arms and Oikawa jumps at the chance to hide his face. He’s sure he looks like a mess right now.

He leans down and groans at the deepened stretch, a low noise that Iwaizumi steals right out of his mouth and chases further, wanting more. Oikawa feels restless, but even the tiniest movements right now are so overwhelming that he doesn’t dare do more than squirm on Iwaizumi’s cock, trying to let his body calm down. His dick is as hard as it’s ever been, leaking all over Iwaizumi’s abs. Iwaizumi slides his hands to Oikawa’s waist, rubbing circles over Oikawa’s hipbones with his thumbs, and Oikawa sighs happily and nips at his lower lip. He has his boyfriend right where he wants him.

Then Iwaizumi thrusts his hips up and Oikawa falls to pieces. He does it again, and again, and again-

_ “Oh god-” _

“Shh,” Iwaizumi murmurs, but Oikawa can feel his smug smile against his lips.

Oikawa tries to be mindful of the fact that there are people just outside in the common room, but he can’t help the whimpers and cries that he fails to muffle in Iwaizumi’s mouth. He’s the one on top but Iwaizumi somehow has all of the control, keeping Oikawa still as he fucks up into him and bruises up his insides.

After all the teasing from the plug, the anticipation, the  _ emotions,  _ Oikawa gets close embarrassingly fast. He hasn’t touched himself - it’s taking everything he has just to brace himself on top of Iwaizumi without collapsing - but the friction of his dick sliding against Iwaizumi’s stomach might just be enough. There’s an ache deep in his pelvis, building harder and tighter each time Iwaizumi bottoms out, and Oikawa rocks his hips with a keening whimper when he realizes he’s really going to come without touching himself.

It’s so embarrassing; they’ve only just gotten started, and-

“Fuck, you’re getting even tighter,” Iwaizumi gasps.  _ “Shit-” _

Oikawa grabs his shoulder and pulls back, heat blooming as he looks at Iwaizumi with panic in his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to be over so soon.

It turns out looking at Iwaizumi was a mistake, because there’s so much devotion and determination in his gaze that Oikawa’s breath catches and a flush crawls down his entire body, pooling right where he’s most sensitive. He can’t look away, pinned by those dark dark eyes until his own flutter shut and he moans as his orgasm seizes him, prostate throbbing as his dick spills completely untouched.

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi breathes. 

He slows down but doesn’t stop, letting Oikawa ride it out and keeping him still with firm hands on his hips. Oikawa’s eyebrows knit together and he cries out hoarsely as Iwaizumi’s dick stroking over his prostate crosses the line from blissful to oversensitive, body at war with itself as he clings to Iwaizumi and moans, mouth twisting into a grimace.

“That was  _ fast,”  _ Iwaizumi says. Not mean, just surprised. “Should I-”

“Don’t stop,” Oikawa cuts him off. The next gentle roll of Iwaizumi’s hips startles a helpless sound out of him, a knife’s edge from unbearable, but Oikawa clings stubbornly to him. “Iwa-chan, don’t  _ stop.” _

He blinks his eyes open just in time to see Iwaizumi’s flash dark. That’s all the warning Oikawa gets before he finds himself flipped over and pressed into the mattress; by the time he gets his bearings, Iwaizumi’s already pressing back inside, slinging one of Oikawa’s legs over his shoulder. Oikawa grunts at the stretch, deepening impossibly when Iwaizumi leans over him and starts to move again.

Oikawa can’t move much like this, so he’s helpless to resist when Iwaizumi kisses the inside of his calf and falls into a slow, heated pace. He moans and reaches for his dick, still mostly hard and bobbing with each thrust. It feels good to get a hand around himself and he throws his head back and sighs, feeling smug and spoiled.

His first orgasm seems to have taken the edge off Iwaizumi’s urgency, though, which isn’t necessarily what Oikawa wants. The anticipation really had time to build over his twelve-hour plane ride, and just because Oikawa came really fast at the start doesn’t mean it satisfied all his urges. He’s spending a full week in Irvine; there will be time for heartfelt lovemaking later. Right now he really just wants to get fucked.

“Love you so much,” Iwaizumi murmurs, kissing his calf again. Oikawa’s heart lurches; Iwaizumi rolls his hips so deep that Oikawa chokes, back arching at the slow drag. It’s so,  _ so  _ good, but it isn’t rough enough.

Oikawa opens his eyes and meets Iwaizumi’s gaze, his mouth curling into a smirk as he moves his hand faster on his dick. “If you really love me, you’d fuck me harder than this.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows fly up and his fingers tighten on Oikawa’s leg.  _ “Seriously?”  _

Oh, he looks  _ pissed.  _ In a sexy way, though - he definitely knows Oikawa’s just teasing him. Oikawa’s smirk deepens and he reaches up to trail his free hand down Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I think I deserve more than just gentle, Iwa-chan~”

“Asshole,” Iwaizumi bites, readjusting his grip and leaning even closer. He fucks forward once, twice - short, hard thrusts that have Oikawa keening. “You don’t deserve a goddamn thing.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s heart is racing in anticipation.

Iwaizumi scowls, sweat dripping down his neck as he moves faster. “You didn’t let me finish.”

Oikawa’s mouth drops open at the firm pressure gliding along his prostate, sore and sensitive from his first orgasm. “Wh-what?”

“You don’t deserve a goddamn thing,” Iwaizumi whispers, leaning down to brush his lips over Oikawa’s slack mouth, “but I’m gonna give it to you anyway.”

Oikawa wants to retort. To tease. To say, “And why is that?”, because he knows the reason is that Iwaizumi loves him and can never deny him anything. He wants to hear Iwaizumi say it over and over.

None of that happens, because Oikawa’s mind melts the minute Iwaizumi changes the angle. 

_ “Nnnnnnh!” _

The sounds of their bodies coming together are loud in the tiny dorm room, primal and obvious. Iwaizumi’s hipbones are bruising his ass and Oikawa claws at his arm for more, his other hand gone still around his cock as the motion of their bodies does the work for him. Oikawa whines and tips his head back, panting.

“Is this what you wanted, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks, quiet and dangerous.

Oikawa can’t answer. “Ha-a-a-a-ah _ ngh _ …”

His balls are  _ aching _ in preparation for another orgasm so soon after the first. Iwaizumi bends down to kiss him and Oikawa  _ screams  _ into his mouth, the stretch and the angle overloading his senses and pinning him in place. Iwaizumi hisses at the noise; without breaking his rhythm, he draws back and clamps his hand firmly over Oikawa’s mouth, eyes darting to the door.

Oikawa moans behind the pressure of Iwaizumi’s palm, completely covering his mouth and nearly his nose as well. He arches up against him and tries to wordlessly beg for more, scratching down Iwaizumi’s arm as precome spills over his fingers. Oikawa doesn’t have much leverage like this but he does what he can, rocking frantically up to meet him as the metal bed frame groans in protest.

He’s sucking air in through his nose but it isn’t quite enough, lungs burning. He… he  _ likes  _ it. He moans again and kisses Iwaizumi’s palm, sliding his lips against the heated skin.

“Wanna kiss you so bad,” Iwaizumi grunts, sweat dripping down his chest. Oikawa makes a mindless, eager noise, anything to get Iwaizumi closer. “But you - better be fucking quiet - I swear to god-”

He takes his hand away and Oikawa breathes sharply, gasping at the deep, rough fuck. His muscles are going lax, pleasure making his head spin; he can’t help the guttural groan that tears from his very core when Iwaizumi gets a grip on his thigh and pulls Oikawa’s hips up into his lap, pushing in impossibly deeper.

“Ohmygod, oh, fuck,  _ ah-” _

“What the fuck did I say?” Iwaizumi growls.

Oikawa’s head is still spinning - he can’t remember, he can’t  _ think -  _ when Iwaizumi wraps a hand around his throat and squeezes.

_ “Fffffffnnn,”  _ Oikawa wheezes, digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s arm. 

His voice is weak, barely-there, and Iwaizumi makes a satisfied noise before leaning down to kiss him. He lets Oikawa’s leg slip from his shoulder and Oikawa whisper-sobs into his mouth as he wraps both legs around him, digging his heels into Iwaizumi’s back. He feels out of control, flying with no tether and no idea how to come down, just higher higher higher-

“Just like that,” Iwaizumi murmurs between kisses. His fingers tighten just enough to make Oikawa's eyelids flutter. “Gimme another, Tooru, come on, I love you so much-”

Oikawa’s body goes rigid and he bites down on Iwaizumi’s lip, so lightheaded that his entire world has condensed down to the sensations between his legs. His cock jerks in his hand, slippery-wet and swollen, and his balls draw up tight right before he starts to come. It  _ hurts  _ in the best way; Oikawa’s scream catches in his throat under the press of Iwaizumi’s fingers as he spills between their bodies.

His eyes roll back and a hoarse wail escapes when Iwaizumi finally takes his hand away, more come spilling from his sore cock.  _ “Iwa-chan…” _

“Shiiit,” Iwaizumi groans, dropping his head.

Oikawa’s brain might be completely scrambled, but he can still recognize the telltale jerks of Iwaizumi’s hips as he makes an even deeper noise, slowing down before burying himself inside. His arm feels like jelly when he reaches up to stroke Iwaizumi’s sweaty hair, running his fingers through the spikes.

“Iwa-chaaaaan,” Oikawa coos after a few still moments. Holy shit, his voice is  _ rough.  _ “I love you~”

“Oh,  _ now  _ you love me,” Iwaizumi grumbles into his shoulder. 

Oikawa giggles. “I love you  _ always.  _ There’s only one thing I love more than Iwa-chan.”

“What’s that?” Iwaizumi asks, sounding afraid of the answer.

“Riling him up until he makes me scream~”

Iwaizumi groans and leans up to look at Oikawa, his glare bleary and softened. “You’re a menace.” He moves down for a gentle kiss, licking into Oikawa’s mouth before pulling back. “I don’t know why I missed you so much.”

Oikawa grins. “Is it because I’m beautiful and perfect?”

“Definitely not that,” Iwaizumi says, kissing him again before pushing up into a sitting position. 

“Where are you -  _ nnh -  _ where are you going?” Oikawa asks, whining when Iwaizumi pulls out. He clenches down as much as he can, shivering at the feeling of his boyfriend’s come dribbling out of him. His spent cock gives a useless twitch when he wonders if he can keep it in with the plug.

Iwaizumi pulls his boxers back on and grabs his room key. “I’m gonna get my washcloth from the bathroom.”

Oikawa blushes and nods, turning onto his side to try to minimize the damage to Iwaizumi’s sheets. He breathes in the familiar scent on Iwaizumi’s pillowcase, wondering if he can take a few more of Iwaizumi’s t-shirts with him when he goes back to Argentina. He smells so good...

“When I get back we can decide what else to do today,” Iwaizumi says, throwing a corner of the sheet over Oikawa’s middle.

“You mean besides fucking and sleeping?” Oikawa slurs into the pillow.

He feels Iwaizumi’s hand in his hair, tangling the already-messy strands. “Yeah, besides that. Be right back.”

Oikawa sighs happily and snuggles further into the sheets, jet lag finally taking hold. He hears the door open; then, before it closes-

“God  _ damn,  _ Hajime!”

Oikawa’s eyes open indignantly as the door closes and muffles Iwaizumi’s response. Why are his neighbors addressing him in such a familiar way?

It takes him a few seconds to remember that given names aren’t intimate in English the way they are in Japanese. It’s  _ normal  _ to address someone by their given name. Oikawa sighs and relaxes, eyes fluttering closed.

They pop right back open when he realizes that said neighbors absolutely heard everything that just happened, especially the second half. Oikawa squirms and wonders if he’s supposed to like that idea as much as he does. 

Well, they’re going to hear a lot more over the course of the next week, so they’d better get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink)! I accept all follow requests from people over the age of 18.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
